


Running the Show

by MsMK



Series: F/P/S-Cest [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Boss, Sassy Stretch, Sassy skeletons everywhere TBH, Sexual Medical Condition, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Tags to be updated as the story updates, Vaginal Fingering, handjob, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: Stretch has a condition that puts him in a low-level sort of heat constantly. Usually, he's medicated and fine--And usually, Boss isn't around.Of course the one day he forgets to medicate, Boss happens to be there. Instead of making a fool of himself, though, Stretch finds himself on the receiving end of a confusing but welcomed performance. Is there room for an encore? A sequel? Maybe more?





	1. Give Him a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



> This was originally in my oneshot collection "Love and Other Drugs" but I can't seem to let it go so it's going to be it's own thing now! Forgive the pacing, it was supposed to be a oneshot.
> 
> SpicyHoney (UF!Pap/US!Pap)  
> Smut warnings at the beginning of each chapter~
> 
> Ch 1 smut:  
> Oral/Blowjob, handjob, very mildly dubious consent

At least Stretch could say that he  _tried_ to take care of himself.

It had all started because Stretch had forgotten his medicine, go figure. He let his medicinal tea get cold on the workbench while he worked on the stupid machine, so determined to get it where he wanted to go and not just to the neighboring universes.

Being without his meds isn't a slow process for him. His hypersexuality turns everything into a farce, leaving him a shell of who he could be--he had thought, once upon a time, that he slept around and helped himself endlessly because he was depressed and bored, but they found out once they reached the surface that it was the opposite. In reality he wasn't himself  _because_ his magic levels were so high, as if in constant low-level heat.

So, forgetting his medicine had resulted in trouble, trouble he had to take care of before anyone else came through the portal for Blue's dinner party. He'd never live it down if he ended up greeting Mutt or someone with his dick in his hand.

It was always a lot worse when he hadn't forgotten in a while, as if trying to catch up. Drinking his tea down quickly had helped, but it wasn't enough.

How this had happened...

To be honest, it was all a bit hazy at the moment.

Boss catching him, all frustrated tears as he failed to help himself along. Boss, striding across the room wordlessly, and Stretch thinking he had a fairly big lecture in store--

Later, when his mind was clearer, he'd have a few things to say about the way Boss had his hand wrapped around his cock, leather gloves creaking as he hurried Stretch along to a climax he so desperately,  _desperately_ needed.

The other hand was effectively stopping Stretch from making those dumb comments, wrapped carefully over his face to muffle his moans and whimpers, resting his head back against his shoulder firmly.

"Quickly, now," Boss murmured against his skull, his voice deep and dark and intensely erotic. "Come on, you need this, don't you?"

Stretch whimpered, knees weak, but Boss' leg between his kept him upright. Red leather caressed soft orange magic, and it was such a foreign feeling that he couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

"Yes, that's it, Rus," Boss sighed, thumbing the head of his cock, causing him to jerk into his hand. "Cum for me."

"don't tell me what to do," Stretch huffed, and the hand over his mouth tightened, which only served to make him hornier.

Before he knew it the script was flipped, and Boss was pressing Stretch's own hand over his own mouth.

"Not a sound," he hissed, eyelights burning crimson. Stretch quivered beneath his gaze, keeping his hand firmly there as Boss sank to his knees, using two strong hands to press his pelvis back against the wall.

Stretch stifled a moan as Boss throated him swiftly, efficiently, using an incredibly dexterous tongue and two well-placed fingers to tease his orgasm from him. It was the last bit of stimulation he needed, and he put a hand on Boss' skull, wavering between warning him and making him choke on it, but, seemingly reading his mind, Boss took him fully, staying stock still as Stretch doubled over, trying not to cry out as he came, thick and hot inside Boss' summoned throat.

He shuddered as Boss' teeth scraped gently, his tongue ensuring all had been released before he sat back on his heels, wiping honey-hued magic from his teeth as Stretch quickly collapsed to the cold floor, magic dismissed and the clarity of a good orgasm and his medicine settling in. Boss huffed and moved closer, roughly pulling Stretch's pants into place, buttoning and zipping. Stretch had a joke about clothes and sex and...but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to use it.

The absurdity of the situation dawned on him as he watched Boss lean back, stripping his gloves off with a grumble. His edgier counterpart leveled a glare on him when he chuckled, as muffled and weak as it was.

"well, damn. you help out everyone you catch jerkin' it or am i special."

"SHUT UP," Boss growled, standing quickly. "I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE YOU NEEDED IT."

"i did," Stretch admitted, panting and leaning his head back against the concrete wall. "...thanks."

"YOU'RE WELCOME." Boss stood and dusted himself off. "TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, IDIOT. YOUR BROTHER HAS TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T MEDICATE AND I'VE NO DESIRE TO LOOK AT MY DINNER AND WONDER IF YOU FUCKED IT."

"well, you didn't seem to complain about eating me just no--"

He cut off when Boss' hand gripped his cheekbones, crouching in front of him less than a foot away.

"And if you would ever like a repeat performance, you'll shut your fool mouth," Boss growled.

"wait, an encore is actually on the table?" Stretch asked, raising a brow bone high in surprise and skepticism.

"Actually, an encore would be on the bed," Boss teased, before leaning in and kissing his thumb, the only thing separating his teeth from Stretch's. "Now finish up your work. Blue wants you to pick the movie."

With that, he stood and strode briskly out the door, leaving Stretch more than a little stunned…

...and, if the bulge in his pants was any indication, incredibly turned on.


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss didn't intend to give his encore so soon. But damn, he was bored and Stretch was so tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of possible past forced prostitution
> 
> Smut: fingering, oral, Ecto bits, control, leather kink

He was certain that the moment they were alone again, Stretch would start asking questions. Never the one to accept a good thing at face value, though clearly all too willing to accept help from easily his least favorite person.

He had really only intended to help out--he'd seen the look on Stretch's face as he failed to service himself, and he'd heard many stories of his condition, that much was true. But what made him take the step in wasn't pure in the least--he'd stepped in because he was curious.

He'd never had sex before. The most he had done was exactly what he did for Stretch in the basement, just touching and oral. It got the job done.

It was...fine. With others. He'd been a part of a Blackmail Blowjob™ or two in his time in Underfell, and he had to say that while his preference was for the non-blackmail kind, he also didn't see it as so terrible to  _be_ blackmailed into it. The fact that so many monsters thought him agreeable enough to blackmail him into blowing them, well, that was a bit of an ego stroke, wasn't it? It wasn't as if he couldn't just kill them for daring to threaten him.

No, he'd always chosen to give in to their blackmail, precisely  _because_ they knew he could kill him. He could still kill them, at any moment, and therefore they kept their traps shut about it, mostly because if Red ever found out…

...well. Red had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of to keep him fed growing up, things that still haunt him even if he denies it. Let's just say Boss wasn't looking to inform him he was doing the same for a leg up in the underground, not when everything Red did was so he wouldn't have to.

But Stretch. He could have left it, maybe called on Blue to gather whoever it is Stretch sticks his dick in usually. He could have turned around.

But like the blackmail...it wasn't as if he had no choice. It was more that his curiosity got the better of him.

What  _does_ he look like when he cums? When he needs to cum so badly he'll take anyone, even Boss? What noises does he make, and does Boss look like that, too?

Of course he nearly ruined it by talking, but that was just Stretch. He'd been that way since they'd met, all sarcastic wit and bad jokes and playful brattiness. Energetic, sleepless, brilliant, ridiculous Rus. Why they changed his nickname to Stretch, Boss will never know--he liked calling him Rus. Perhaps it was too similar to their true name, that could be, but…

Irrelevant. He'd felt Stretch shudder when he'd called him Rus, trembling beneath his fingertips. He knows, at the very least, that Stretch will never again make the mistake of thinking Boss to be predictable.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Blue huffed as Stretch appeared in the doorway to the stairs. "BOSS DID ALL THE PREP YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"sorry, bro, got a little...distracted down there. i need a cig, okay?"

Blue's face changed, and Boss tried not to eavesdrop. Blue had been down lately, even Red had noticed, but him quietly accepting that his brother needed a smoke was new. The back door slid open, and into the gray evening Stretch stepped.

"BOSS, WHEN YOU WENT DOWN THERE...WAS P--UHM, WAS MY BROTHER ALRIGHT?"

"OH, HE WAS  _JUST_ FINE," Boss reassured him.  _Once I was done with him_ , he thought, but didn't say. "DID YOU WANT ALMONDS ON TOP OR ON THE SIDE?"

"ON THE SIDE. YOU'RE SURE HE WAS FINE?"

Boss raised a brow at the tiny, soft version of his brother. "SHOULD HE NOT HAVE BEEN?"

"NO, I JUST...WELL, IT'S NOTHING."

It isn't nothing. But Boss doesn't press it--these things can be delicate, and perhaps he thinks he's respecting his brother by not voicing his concerns.

It's just as well. Boss likes to keep his secrets.

Especially ones about annoying, gorgeous skeletons that sound so very enticing when they moan for him.

* * *

Stretch can't keep his hands from trembling, smoking shakily in the cool, pre-thunderstorm air. He should tell Blue to nail down the tarp over the garden, but he can't think of that right now.

He can only think of red leather gloves and the smell of something vaguely spicy in the air, the way Boss' teeth had  _almost_ touched his.

What the hell was he trying to pull? Just helping out? Boss helps Blue, not Stretch. He helps cook and clean and keep the yard, but not with the machine or...his condition. Was it some sort of weird payback for letting them stay? He had heard from Red, in a rather bitter, drunken conversation, the sex was a form of currency in their world--a rare commodity. Find the right kind of sex, the right desperate monster, and they would give you anything in return. He gets the feeling Red knows more about it than he'd like.

But Boss. He was a helper, and also prideful to a fault--if he was paying him back via a view of him on his knees, then what was with that offer of an encore?

He could hear Mutt and Black inside, so he went in for dinner, but he couldn't help but itch--for another cigarette, another cup of tea, another chance to see Boss on his knees...he wasn't picky about how he takes his meds.

Dinner was excruciating, the movie even worse--why did he think it was a good idea to pick something with John Stamos in it?  _Have mercy._

His hands were never idle, but apparently it was worse than normal because Blue elbowed him in the leg.

And of course Boss had decided to sit where he could see him, maybe reach out to him--but not close enough to whisper to.

Blue was smiling, huge and fake, at something Papyrus was saying about the movie, Sans resting with his head on his femur. Red was almost asleep, and Mutt was curled around Black like a makeshift couch. And Boss…

...Boss was watching him as he watched the movie.

He'd been turned on by weirder things. Hulk Hogan. Shrek. The My Pillow guy from the commercials.

But Boss' gaze lingering on him from time to time was different.

He adjusted the blanket in his lap, grimacing at his persistent magic sleepily coming to life, waking from being sedated by the tea and the cigarette. What an awful time.

"I'M BORED. THIS MOVIE IS BORING."

Stretch jumped at Boss' sudden interjection, as did everyone.

"YOU SUCK AT PICKING MOVIES. I'M GOING TO RETRIEVE THE REST OF MY THINGS THAT I LEFT WHEN WE WERE STUCK HERE. UNLESS YOU PUT THEM SOMEWHERE, ASH-TRASH?"

"we didn't leave any--oof!" Red groaned as he received a swift kick in the ribs for his interruption.

"i, uh. i dunno, it's...probably somewhere?" He offered, confused. Boss rolled his eyelights and stood, grabbing the hood of Stretch's sweatshirt and dragging him upright.

"SHOW ME, THEN, SINCE YOU ARE SO UNSURE."

No one thought twice, even as Stretch stumbled up the stairs after his edgy double. No one even looked at them.

He was glad they didn't.

"ready for an encore?" He breathed, and Boss rolled his eyelights, using his two fistfuls of Stretch's sweatshirt to steer him into the bedroom, letting the door shut before pinning him to it.

Pressed to the door, with red leather roaming over his pants to palm his excited magic, he was  _very_ glad nobody asked.

"SHUT UP."

"you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Stretch sucked in a breath when Boss gripped him over his pants, leaning in with a curious sparkle in his sockets.

"...INTERESTING CHOICE."

He loosened his grip, instead drawing gloved fingers gently over the soft buzz of pussy lips beneath the fabric. Stretch huffed, gripping Boss' upper arm.

"hey. i just pay the tab, i don't tell it what to wear."

"I WANT TO SEE IT."

But he made no move to undress him. He only stood his ground, lightly pressing Stretch to the door.

"uh...okay?"

" 'OKAY'?" Boss raised a brow bone…

...and it dawned on him that Boss was asking for consent. For some reason, it hadn't even been a question for him. And, ashamedly, he had assumed Boss wouldn't care about it for a moment.

"oh! oh, yeah, yes, enthusiastic yes," he blurted, bringing his hands to his waistband. Boss stepped back, crossing his arms to watch as he dragged his pants down, stepping out of them. His sweatshirt was long enough to cover, so he grabbed it, ready to pull it over his head--

"LEAVE IT."

He raised a brow but didn't question it, dropping the fabric to drape as usual over his lanky frame.

Boss indicated the bed, and Stretch followed. He normally snarked a little more, but he was curious to see what Boss wanted from him. He flopped on the bed gracelessly, a cheeky grin on his skull.

"all yours," he teased, opening his legs wide.

"DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP," Boss snapped back, a slight twitch of amusement to his smile.

"callin' me a slut?"

"I'M CALLING YOU AN UNPREDICTABLE MESS. HOLD STILL."

Stretch shuddered at the sensation of leather swiping down the length of his slit, sensitive and already wet from the prospect of this performance.

Boss mapped it methodically with hungry eyelights. Intriguing. None of his previous partners had been female, so he hadn't much experience with these, save for his own. He would love to discover this one, though--perfect, honeyed magic, glittering and glistening and oh, he imagined the beating it must have taken throughout his life, how many things or cocks had stretched it wide like his moniker. Compared to his virgin folds, there was a sense of dignity about Stretch's, a sort of experience.

To see Stretch shudder from a tiny touch was...good.

Could be better.

"y'gonna stare all day or y'gonna touch me, boss-man?"

"I'M GETTING THERE. PATIENCE, OR I WON'T BE GENTLE."

There was a slight tremble to Stretch's bones now. "oh, gods, i hope you aren't gentle."

He's tempted. Goodness knows, the stories he's heard, Stretch can take it. But he wasn't here to punish him--he was here to satiate the curiosity that drives him through life.

Gloved hands wandered over pristine bones, unmarred by war and completely unscathed by wrath. These bones had never seen the horrors of a fell-verse, and it showed.

Stretch shuddered as the red leather dragged along the inside of his ribs and spine, the magic in his pelvis pulsing with desire.

Boss stripped one glove, testing and teasing with bare bones, and those vermilion eyelights watched Stretch with calculated attention. Was he that much of a show, Stretch wondered? He'd been told he looked good when coming undone, he'd heard he looked good on a cock or buried deep, or even getting himself off.

But nobody had ever...just  _looked_ at him. He squirmed under Boss' gaze just a little, but strong hands on his femurs kept him still. He thought, with a bit of disappointment, that Boss might remove the other glove, but to his secret delight he didn't, instead wrapping his gloved hand firmly around his spine as sharpened tips teased his folds, excitement and danger in every stroke. He tensed whenever the clawed ends scratched too hard, but Boss is a quick learner and soon magic coated his fingertips, sharp enough to be exciting but not to hurt.

"pretty good with those fingers," he huffed cheekily.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH IF YOU CAN TALK COHERENTLY," Boss growled back.

"why, though?" Stretch asked, humming as two fingers glided inside him gently, curiously. Too gently--he would have thought Boss would be giving it to him hard and fast without mercy, and he felt restless and more than a little mouthy.

"WHY WHAT? WHY ARE YOU TALKING? GOODNESS KNOWS I DON'T HAVE THE ANSWER. PERHAPS YOU'RE A SADIST THAT ENJOYS PUNISHING MY GOOD DEEDS."

"oh? fingering my pussy is a good deed, then?"

"IT WILL BE WHEN YOU LOOK A MESS BENEATH ME, UNABLE TO STRING TWO WORDS TOGETHER."

"don't make promises you can't keEEeeep, mmmaaah,  _fuck_!" Stretch swore, trailing off as a shudder of pleasure overtook his body, a long, hot tongue swiping over his sensitive mound.

A deep chuckle vibrated against his folds, that tongue moving slower and more meaningful, and it felt so good that it was almost too much.

A gentle nip of his sharp teeth sent a shudder through Stretch's body.

"oohhh, fuck me sideways."

"SIDEWAYS? WELL, IF YOU INSIST."

Stretch squeaked as Boss flipped him onto his side, aligning their bodies in a horizontal mockery of earlier in the basement. His hand moved between Stretch's legs and gripped him roughly, more like he'd expected him to and Stretch moaned as Boss curled two fingers inside him.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, Rus?" Boss growled as Stretch's hand flew up and grasped at the air before finding purchase on the back of Boss' head. "No need to answer, your cunt is telling me everything I need to know."

Why was he teasing him like this? Stretch knew Boss had a cock to give him, he could feel the warm bulge in his pants pressing against his tailbone. He wanted it, but he wasn't about to start begging  _Boss_ of all people, so instead he focused on his own pleasure, on the feeling of leather on his spine and ribs, exploring beneath his hoodie. He'd never considered having a leather kink before but then again, he'd never felt it quite like this. Certainly he liked the look of it enough, so it only made sense that it would drive him wild.

"What do you need, Rus?"

Stretch wanted to slap him. He needed to be  _fucked_! Boss knows that!

"what do you think, asshole?" He growled, only for Boss to press hard and deep with his fingers, hitting something almost painfully pleasurable. "ah! fuck!"

"I want to hear it."

"i...i need…" He was so close, fuck, if he just pressed a little harder-- "harder, please, more!"

"As you wish," Boss purred, obliging him, enjoying the way his jaw fell slack, caught speechless for once in his life, and then the noises, they were so beautiful. "That's it, so noisy."

His own magic was embarrassingly hard and excited, but he ignored it, instead gently moving down his temporary lover's body to take in the view.

Without Boss to support him from behind, Stretch fell to the mattress exhausted, his hoodie bunched up around his ribs and all his joints flushed a gentle orange as he trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Pristine. Perfect. Flushed with pleasure, and who had done that? Boss, he had made him look that way.

If he wasn't careful, this curiosity could turn into an addiction.

"why not fuck me?" Stretch groaned, a dissatisfied edge to his voice.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR IT." Truthfully, it was because he wasn't sure about giving Stretch that power over him, the token of his virginity and the currency of his moans.

It earned a chuckle from his partner, though, and so Boss smirked.

"you're the worst."

"BUT YOU LIKED IT."

"i did." He looked up at him from under his arm. "are we gonna talk about this...thing…you've decided to start?"

"I WAS BORED, AND YOU BENEFIT FROM IT MEDICALLY. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID?"

Stretch eyed him silently for a long moment. "...hm. guess not. c'mere, then, lover."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Boss grumbled, but he did as Stretch asked, leaning in and letting his counterpart pull him closer.

A kiss, and it was heavy with lingering pleasure. Stretch's tongue was as honeyed as his words, and Boss found himself...disappointed...when it was over.

He'd avoided kissing him for this very reason. He hadn't been looking to get attached. Just to sate his curiosity.

But there was something about how unafraid Stretch had always been, so willing to bait him and mess with him, as if he weren't at all scary...how he can lean in and kiss him with confidence. Coupled with that look in his eye, the intoxicating scent of his arousal still thick in the air...

"YOU'RE A DEVIL."

"what, did i make you fall in love just now?"

"YOU SHOULD TALK LESS," Boss hissed. "I LIKE IT BETTER WHEN YOUR ONLY NOISES ARE THE ONES I MAKE YOU MAKE."

"but if i talked less, it wouldn't be as much fun, would it?" Stretch smirked when Boss stayed silent. "next time, i wanna see what you've got going on down there."

"WHO SAID THERE WOULD BE A NEXT TIME?"

"just assumed. you know, since you seem so keen on pleasing me."

Boss rolled his eyelights, moving from the bed to fix himself. Stretch shrugged and did the same, hunting down his pants and debating on changing his sweatshirt. He wasn't sure how long they'd been up here, but his room is very purposefully soundproof so he didn't need to tip anyone off by smelling like sex.

Before he could decide, a hand on his arm caused him to turn, and in two long strides, Boss had him against the door, and he was kissing him with twice the fervor he had a moment ago. Stretch could only groan and try to gain some sort of purchase, but Boss was firmly in control no matter what he tried to do.

When Boss pulled away, they were both panting, and there was something in his eyelights that sparkled with a sense of  _challenge._

"IF YOU WANT THIS, YOU WILL CALL ME THE NEXT TIME YOU NEED IT. NOT ANYONE ELSE."

"yeah, sure," Stretch mumbled, dazed, trying to lean in for another kiss. Boss pushed him back against the door again, denying him.

"YOU WILL NOT SEEK ME IN MY WORLD. YOU WILL CALL ME HERE, AND YOU WILL WAIT. YOU WILL NOT RELIEVE YOURSELF NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO ARRIVE. IF THOSE ARE UNACCEPTABLE CONDITIONS THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THIS EVER HAPPENING AGAIN, WE WILL FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED TO BEGIN WITH, AND EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL."

"i understand," he agreed, eyes flicking to the gloved hands holding him back.

"GOOD BOY."

A pat on the head, and he released him, moving past him and through the door with all the confidence Stretch would never have, leaving Stretch to sag against the doorway, still processing everything that had just happened.

See, the problem with encores is they always leave you wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come!


	3. *Line, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people would love to have a partner that gives and gives and expects nothing in return...but Stretch, well, he just can't let a good thing lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God this chapter is a monster. I'm sorry. Well, no, I'm not, because you guys like them long! Here's over 4000 words of Stretch being his own Disaster™
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past forced prostitution/non-con events, mentions of Underfell's really messed up view of sex and reproduction.
> 
> Smut: Heavy petting, pheromones, cunnilingus/oral, dry humping

Stretch paced his room, tapping his phone against his hand in a nervous manner.

This was a stupid idea. It’s been a month since Boss ‘helped’ him with his condition, he had no reason to believe that his offer still stood, if it even stood at all in the first place.

Once a week dinners and movie nights with him had been excruciating. The guy was unflappable--completely stonefaced and dry-humored, not even a hint of acknowledgement that there was anything between them. Whereas Stretch couldn’t even look at him without remembering those gloves caressing his bones, his cock...that smirk pressed against his folds...it wasn’t fair, that Stretch found himself sweating under the gaze of those eyelights, when Boss was wholly unconcerned with his presence.

Then again, that was by design, wasn’t it? Boss retains his power and gains another...what? Another toy? Another source of information or favors? He wondered what it was that Boss wanted in return for those orgasms he’d drawn from Stretch’s teeth. It had to be something.

But more than that…

...what would he say if Stretch actually tried to take him up on the offer? Would he laugh and tell him it was a very well-planned prank? Would he tell him he’d grown bored of the concept?

He didn’t really... _ need _ Boss. He’d taken his meds today, and he’d smoked his supplements. He’d exercised, he’d distracted himself. But then Boss had strolled through randomly, completely unannounced, to thank Blue for something inane, like lending them cinnamon. He’d returned the bottle along with some cinnamon rolls, which hadn’t been entirely necessary but made him believe he was there for a reason and not just to fluster Stretch.

But flustered he was. His magic hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of leather when Boss had grabbed his forearm to stop him touching the cinnamon rolls. He’d curtly told him they need to bake first, seemingly completely unaware of the way Stretch’s mind was racing, imagining him pinning him to the counter, imagining pinning  _ Boss _ to the counter, imagining smothering him in cream cheese icing so he could--

And that’s the train he’s been on since he left, gone as quickly as he came and leaving Stretch to burn slowly for a few hours until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

This wasn’t just his condition. He was turned on, like a normal person--it was his condition that kept it from going away with time, and though he’d relieved himself a few times routinely the last few weeks, to touch himself now actually felt like it was taboo--a direct violation of what Boss had demanded. 

He dialed the number, adding a burst of magic to make it curve across the universes correctly, and held it up, listening to it ring as he continued to pace a hole in his carpet.

_ “HELLO?” _

Boss sounded annoyed, more than annoyed. And he’d been so worried about whether or not  _ to _ call that he’d forgotten about what to say when he  _ did. _

“i. uh."

Fucking intelligent, isn't he?

_ "AH. IT'S YOU. DID YOU NEED SOMETHING?" _ The annoyance in his voice seemed to drop just a bit and if he didn't know better he almost sounded...happy?

"something. guess you could call it that." Stretch let out a nervous laugh, and the other end of the line was deathly quiet for a long moment.

Just when Stretch was getting ready to hang up and forget the whole thing, Boss cursed quietly, away from the mouthpiece it sounded like, and then--

_ "I'M…"  _ A long pause.  _ "NOW?" _

"uh. i'm. i'm flexible."

A deep chuckle.  _ "YES, I BET YOU ARE. SIT TIGHT, I WILL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN." _

"really, uh...o-okay."

The line went dead, and Stretch stood a moment, trying to process. He should...well, he should shower, right? That's only polite. But, uh, if he did, he'd be likely to touch himself more than allowed.

He turned to his closet, wondering if it's weird to change just for a...whatever this is? Booty call? Friends with benefits? But he decided, ultimately, that the same hoodie and shorts he'd worn to bed last night was gross enough to warrant a change. He should have changed earlier, he reasoned.

He tried not to think too hard about it, but his magic was only more insistent as he changed, making him shudder with every brush of fabric.

Just a hooded t-shirt and some sweats. No big deal, totally casual. His chest is only tight because it's full of excited, buzzing magic, and certainly not because he's wondering what those hands will--

No. Nope. Not going there, he needs a distraction.

He moved to his desk, running a hand over his skull as he grabbed his smokes. He tapped one out, lighting it between his teeth and sitting down to work on the blueprints for his revised core stabilizer.

It was usually a bit outside his pay grade to do much with his Undyne's work, but physics he can do. And theoretical physics, why, theoretical work is his favorite kind!

But the numbers and the smoke cleared his head for a bit, and it wasn't until he was halfway through his equations that he realized Boss was taking quite some time. He tried not to get up in his own head about it (when he had started worrying about what Boss thought of him was a mystery on its own) but it was worrisome--he was punctual to the point of being annoying on any other day, but then again those are all planned events and he didn't say what time or how long, just that he'd be here as soon as he could.

Stretch sighed and put down his pencil, getting up and heading to his wardrobe. He pulled it open, and from there he pulled a cabinet open. If he was going to be waiting, he might as well gussy up.

He perused the handful of tried-and-true colognes and perfumes he kept, wondering idly which he should try on Boss. He'd never told him what he thought of his natural smell either way, so he can't have left a huge impression before, but these…

...these had gotten him laid in even the worst of circumstances.

Nothing too frilly--he may be willing to take it but he isn't going to roll over without a fight. He also didn't want to go too strong, because Boss might take it as a challenge and leave him high and dry.

His hand lingered on the plain, clinical bottle on the bottom shelf. A gift from Undyne, for testing purposes--it amplifies his natural scent, and he'd had decent results with it in the past. The monsters he wore it for always complimented him and couldn't keep their hands to themselves…

He shrugged and picked it. Best to go simple, right? If Boss had a problem with his natural scent then he would have said something before. He dabbed it on his wrists and the base of his skull, his cervical vertebrae…maybe a dab or two on his spine, met with a shudder. To him it smelled like nothing--except maybe a little more sweet than he usually smelled.

Satisfied, he closed the wardrobe door, rolling his neck with a sigh.

His door opened without warning and he nearly jumped out of his skin, slamming into the wardrobe with a clatter of surprise.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Boss scoffed from behind him. "IT ISN'T A JUNGLE GYM."

"gypsies on a cracker,  _ fuck _ , can't you knock?" Stretch hissed, whirling around to glare at Boss.

Oh.

Oh  _ no _ .

He paused in sheer surprise, not met with Royal Guard Boss for once, but instead with one wearing jeans and a t-shirt, of all things. He smelled freshly washed, Stretch could tell from where he stood, dressed in all black as usual but so,  _ so  _ different. The gloves he was wearing weren't his usual red leather, either, but he couldn't tell the material from where he stood.

He bit back the urge to stare and make a noise of awe, instead stuffing his hands in his sweats pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"what, get fired?"

"OF COURSE NOT. BUT I COULDN'T EXACTLY COME STRAIGHT FROM MY LAST ENGAGEMENT, AND I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING ALL MY ARMOR BACK ON. IS THAT A PROBLEM?" A look of understanding seemed to cross his face. "OR DID YOU SIMPLY... _ LIKE _ ME THAT WAY?"

Boss smirked as Stretch felt his skull heat up, a soft honeyed glow about him. 

He glowered at him defiantly, voice laced with sarcasm. "yeah, i'm real fond of the murder suit."

Boss frowned, and it was Stretch's turn to feel smug.

"HM. PERHAPS I SHOULD TURN AROUND AND GO HOME, THEN. IT'S AWFULLY LATE, AND I'M TIRED."

With that he turned to leave, and Stretch reached out to grab his arm.

"no, wait, i'm sorry," he mumbled. "i like your outfit. just...c'mere."

He realizes that wasn't what Boss was looking for an apology for, but neither of them are deluded enough to think Stretch could truthfully say he was sorry about his bitterness towards Boss' LV. Boss seemed to accept the apology anyhow, turning towards him.

Before he could blink, Boss' hand was gripping his face, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get his full attention. He realized with slight disappointment that these gloves weren't made of leather, but rather a soft blend of something, black fabric that felt...pretty good anyway.

"BY ALL MEANS, KEEP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH," Boss rumbled, the other hand removing his hand from his arm, soft fabric circling his wrist. "SEE WHERE IT GETS YOU."

Boss delighted in that slight tremble, the way Stretch's eyelights dilated. How funny that his first response was to lean closer--in his world, they would have tried instinctively to run away. 

But not Stretch. No, he shuddered and pressed closer, subtly closing what little distance was left.

He isn't sure what's going to happen tonight. For the first time in his life, he's flying by the seat of his pants, letting his confidence play out. He has a pretty good idea what he needs to do to set boundaries, thanks to a very detailed lecture from Red about enthusiastic consent and not doing anything he didn't want to.

"IF YOU WANT TO STOP, SAY 'CLEMENTINE'."

Stretch swallowed dryly. "y-yeah, okay."

"REPEAT IT."

"clementine," Stretch repeated obediently. The hand gripping his face shifted, brushing over freckled, blushing cheekbone softly to cup the back of his head.

"AH, YOU  _ CAN  _ LISTEN. WONDERFUL."

"listen, assho--"

Boss cut him off with a swift kiss, and Stretch, caught completely off guard, allowed himself to be silenced. Boss hummed against his teeth, pleased, and found himself caught up in the kiss. Something sweet, what is that? The scent fills his senses, and he felt something restless swirling in his bones.

He pushed with purpose, and Stretch backpedaled in a practiced manner, breaking the kiss momentarily so he could grab Boss' t-shirt and pull him down as he tumbled back onto the bed.

Boss caught himself with a grunt, but Stretch wasn't content stopping there. In lieu of any cues from Boss, he leaned up and nuzzled his scarf aside to press a kiss against his neck. Boss made a noise that surprised both of them, but Stretch recovered first, pulling him back to run his tongue along that spot slowly, tasting him--a little bit of ivory soap, with a hint of something a little spicy, prickling his tongue as Boss tensed above him.

A nibble. Boss hummed. Stretch bit a little harder, and despite the shudder of pleasure, Boss wrenched himself away, hovering over him.

Stretch's sockets widened, and hastily he tried to memorize the face in front of him. Boss looked so angry, and yet not, all red in the face and panting, one socket closed as he brought his hand up, gently running over his cervical vertebrae, feeling the very beginnings of a hickey.

Then in a flash he hand removed his scarf, tying Stretch's hands with furious speed.

"hey, woah, that's pretty kinky--"

"DO I HEAR A SAFEWORD?" Boss growled, and Stretch fell silent. He snorted. "I THOUGHT NOT."

One hand pressed Stretch's hands to the pillows, and when he was certain Stretch had gotten the message to keep them there, he moved his focus to his clothes.

With only a few tugs, he easily removed the sweats, revealing the swirling, unformed magic in his pelvis and softly flushed joints. He simply observed, for a moment, running both hands up Stretch's femurs, rubbing small circles on the bone.

"Undecided?" He purred, his voice barely above a whisper. It sent a chill down Stretch's spine, hearing him talk that way, his breath tickling on sensitive bone.

Stretch chuckled, trying to hide his face against his arm. "yeah, maybe. was hoping you'd show me yours first so i could make the part that fits."

"Oh? Awfully assumptive of you." He said, a gloved finger hooking the mass of magic. "Come on, Rus...make something for me to play with."

"well, fuck, precious, when y'put it that way--ow!" Stretch jolted as pain blossomed in his pelvis, originating from a sharp pinch to the bone. "ah, what the fuck--"

"Don't call me that."

"alright, shit, no pet names, got it," he grumbled, squirming a little as the pain dulled into a pleasurable ache. He felt warmth and arousal aching in his pelvic inlet, begging to be released, unable to discern between pain and pleasure.

"Oh, my, somebody likes a little manhandling," Boss hummed, drawing a finger along the rapidly thickening magic.

"i  _ enjoy _ getting off. the how is generally irrelevant."

Boss hummed, leaning in to press his tongue to Stretch's bone, dragging over his pubic symphysis and curling around it as one hand slid beneath him to caress his tailbone, dragging sharpened tips and thin fabric along the length of it.

He watched as Stretch shuddered, his magic vibrating and forming soft, perfect folds in front of his very eyes.

Everything from his world was violent and rough. Sometimes even the food required a smack or a stab before you could chow down. He spent every day trying to save his wretched, precious home from falling victim to the draw of LV, from being crushed under its own weight.

But when he was in the Swap or Tale verses, for a moment he could pretend. He could watch a movie or eat dinner without fearing someone would come knocking to announce a death or beckon him to be the Executioner. Especially Swap, who was already on the surface, enjoying the sun.

Watching someone so soft as Stretch arch as he took his time exploring was...another escape. A bittersweet sight, a secret indulgence. This was fun in Underfell, of course, watching people turn needy at his mercy, but it was more desperate and dirty there. While Stretch was no virgin flower by his own admission, he still had such a soft innocence about him, and as he began to pant and sweat, that lovely sweet smell tripled in potency, almost too strong and soft and perfect.

And Boss couldn't help but groan as Stretch tensed and twitched around him, a sudden rush of tangy, honeyed magic settling on his tongue as he came. Clearly he wasn't half bad at eating out, which he took a moment to congratulate himself for as he gently removed his tongue.

What a sight Stretch was, bound hands to his chest as he lay quivering beneath Boss, still half enraptured by the orgasm.

"don't even begin to think that you're done," Stretch breathed as Boss straightened somewhat.

"Oh? You want more?" Boss purred, one hand exploring the inside of Stretch's spine, the other his still-twitching femur. The monster beneath him squirmed, panting and arching into his touch, and Boss admired the stark difference between his faded shirt, his pristine bones, and Boss' large hand shrouded in deep black.

Ans Stretch was beside himself, confused and frustrated and swimming with feelings. Boss' hand on his spine, Boss' tongue inside him, Boss' chuckle from somewhere. How he wanted more, but the pressure was already fading, and Boss was observing him…

...waiting.

And he was too far gone to care anymore.

"ah,  _ fuck, _ boss, fuck me, fuck me, please!" He groaned. "i bet it's big, huh? course it is, you're another me. what are you packin', boss? 10? 12? wide? i bet it has some weight to it, huh? feel good in your hands? i need it, please, just give it to me, you coy bastard!"

There was silence as the orgasm finally settled, clearing his head just enough to process his own words, and he dropped his head to the pillows with a chuckle.

But before he could take any of it back, Boss was upon him, cupping his cheekbones to kiss him, hard, and Stretch could taste himself on Boss' tongue, a sweet and spicy mixture that made his puffy cunt throb with desire.

"I take it back," Boss growled, the noise reverberating deep. "I think I might like that foul mouth of yours."

"yeah? does it taste good, boss? as good as my cunt? better?" Stretch simpered, between breaths, between kisses, as Boss moved between his legs. "ah, fuck, denim--ah! take them off, please!"

Boss complied, pulling away to unfasten and discard the offending pants, though he kept his underwear on. The outline of his magic was properly mouth-watering, and Stretch found his eyelights wandering curiously--from the red glow and enticing bulge, down over his sturdy, thick femurs. He was bulkier that Stretch, and he was curious to see ecto formed all the way down to his knees. Stretch didn't mind, one question at a time he supposed, and when Boss sat back down, Stretch swung his leg over him, straddling his lap, hooking his bound hands around his neck.

Boss grunted in surprise, his hands coming to rest on Stretch's hips as if to push him off, but he made no move to do so.

"quite a show you're giving me, all that red magic," Stretch teased. He'd often summoned more cushion for his partners, but usually as a formality because they aren't used to bone.

"COMFIER, ISN'T IT?" He asked gruffly, pressing him down slightly. Stretch could feel the soft magic, but he could also feel the hard length of his cock through his boxerbriefs, and it made his magic flare with a second wave of arousal. "GO ON, THEN."

"did you really come all this way to dry hump?" Stretch grumbled.

"IF THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT I CAN LEAVE."

"stop threatening, asshole, you know i won't say no. look, let's try this--you tell  _ me  _ what  _ you _ want."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME," Boss growled, brow furrowing into his usual scowl.

"no, i get that--" He rolled his eyelights. "--but you can still tell me what to do. you like that, don't you?  _ boss _ -ing people around?"

"NO PUNS IN BED." Stretch smirked, and Boss felt a deep regret immediately--he just pushed a button he didn't want pressed. The smug asshole button. "DON'T."

Stretch chuckled, leaning closer. "aw, what, does it make you lose your  _ boner?" _

"WATCH YOURSELF."

"empty threats, big man. if you didn't wanna be here you would have hung up on me."

"YOU'RE HELL-BENT ON ME REGRETTING THIS, AREN'T YOU?"

"no, but i have a pretty good record for making my partners feel good in return," he insisted, rocking his hips. "but you've helped me three times and haven't cum once. that's a pretty bad ratio to slander my name with."

"YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE," Boss grumbled as Stretch leaned in, pressing a tease of a kiss to the corner of his scowl. Everything in his body wanted this, and every time Stretch dipped closer, he could feel his stubborn mind starting to sway. "STARS, YOU SMELL GOOD."

"mmm...you like that?" Stretch sighed, leaning his head just slightly, so Boss could press his face to his neck, taking in the scent from the source. He squeezed Stretch's hips a little, involuntarily--

It was tantalizing, that scent from before but right here it was the strongest. It had only been getting stronger this whole time and it made his head spin, just a bit, so unlike the frightened scent of monsters tainted by violence.

He felt his eyelights constricting as he loosened his grip. This could be…very bad. He could lose himself in this scent. He had to decide if he was going to take it all in and let it happen, at the risk of hurting Stretch or giving up control he so desperately needed.

When had he laid back, and rolled over atop him again? How long had they been kissing? He was pressing his teeth to every inch of exposed bone Stretch had to offer, considering tearing the hooded t-shirt right off Stretch's body. This was fine,  _ stars _ , more than fine, he felt good, so good, and Stretch was begging for more as he ground his clothed erection against his wet heat. He wanted to hear that smug voice say his name again, he wanted to fill him up and--

_ \--he wanted to mark him. To bite down on that pristine bone until it wasn't so perfect anymore, until it was clear who he belonged to-- _

He stopped short, pushing back immediately. Stretch made a confused noise, following the broken kiss a few inches before flopping over in disbelief as Boss hunted down his pants, running a shaking hand over the scars on his face to ground himself.

Whatever Stretch had used to boost his pheromones was too strong for him, it was making him...he needed…

He needed control. Deep breaths, count to ten, one leg at a time in his jeans...he would have control, as he always did.

He turned to where Stretch was sitting on the bed, watching him with not-quite-a-scowl. He didn't ask, but he didn't need to.

"that’s fine, i guess. but why force yourself to come help me if you don’t want anything in return?”

“BECAUSE I…” Boss stopped, a hissing breath escaping him as he contemplated his answer. “BECAUSE IN MY WORLD, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS CASUAL SEX, AND FORGIVE ME FOR THINKING YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THAT.”

“even casual sex should be reciprocated,” Stretch countered. “is that so hard to believe? that i just want to return the favor?”

Boss sighed, zipping and buttoning his jeans and then placing a hand on his hip. He doesn’t get it, but how could he? For Stretch, sex is something fun and meaningless, and occasionally lovely. It’s never been currency, or information, or survival. It’s never been about keeping someone on a leash or collaring your brother so others will see he’s been claimed and keep their filthy paws off him. It isn’t about the numerous reports of forced breeding, the many sleepless nights as a child listening to his brother make choices he thought he didn’t know about.

He didn’t know, he couldn’t know, how hard it is for Boss to give up any sort of control, to allow even his own pleasure for fear of it being used against him later. And once he might have resented him for that ignorance...but now he was glad Stretch didn’t understand, because he’s certain it would break him.

He still loved his world and did everything he could to make sure it got better, but he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy, let alone the person he’d decided to share a bed with, if only a few times.

“come  _ on, _ you’re so fucking uptight,” Stretch sighed, and Boss bristled--in his thoughtful state Stretch had closed the distance, and was running his hands gently over his forearms, thumbs pressing into the sensitive space between his radius and ulna, and Boss looked as if he was trying to decide between kissing him or hitting him. “look, just let me show you all i’ve learned from being...what was it you called it? an unpredictable mess?”

Stretch ran his hands down Boss’ shirt, smirking smugly. He definitely had him on the hook, he had all night--his reluctance didn’t seem to come from a place of disinterest, but more from some imagined rules.

He wasn’t entirely surprised when Boss grabbed his hands and shoved him back, but to say he was unphased would be a lie. His counterpart’s face was blank, completely unreadable but for a deep flare of defiance in his eyelights. The flush on his cheekbones was proof enough he liked the touch, but it seemed his mind wasn’t on the same page.

“IF YOU NEED TO CUM AGAIN TONIGHT YOU CAN HELP YOUR FUCKING SELF! GOOD  _ NIGHT _ !”

And with that Stretch was left by himself in the middle of his empty bedroom, pantsless and confused.

But something in the desperate, sad way Boss had looked for that brief moment...it made his magic dismiss with a hiss, and he felt like maybe he’d fucked up a really good thing here.

He rubbed his arm where Boss had gripped him to push him off, and he could feel the slight bruise no doubt forming. Boss was always so careful with everyone and everything, he never even bruised a peach with those claws of his.

Stretch sighed, gathering his sweatpants from the floor. He supposed there were some buttons not meant to be pressed, and he could only apologize for pressing them the next time he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss has been through a LOT, and he thought this was going to be easy fun--after all, Stretch LOVES to cum and needs it, so maybe he assumed he wouldn't push too hard?
> 
> Thoughts? Predictions?


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident has Stretch laid up in bed in a real predicament. Meanwhile, he's also probably ruined everything, or at least he thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter is a little funny, not as heavy on the smut. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!
> 
> TW: Injury, pain, broken bones (injury doesn't happen in the scene but is explained in the scene)
> 
> Smut: Leather kink, heavy petting

Boss didn’t come around the next time Blue had a movie night. Red made some excuse, but Stretch knew it was his fault.

He’d pushed Boss’ buttons before--when he’d been stuck here with Red for several weeks, he’d bothered him every day just to see that annoyed scowl. It had been a sort of sport--what will bother the big bad wolf today?

But he was usually fairly tactful. He never pried into things that could be a real trigger--he understood that their world was different and darker and that if Boss snapped, he’d likely beat himself up about it for a long time. 

He wasn't at the next three meetups. Not at movie night, or Papyrus' Cinco de Mayo celebration, or Blue's followup Cinco de Mayo celebration when they realized that it wasn't a celebration of the number 5.

Each time he didn't show, Stretch felt just a little bit worse. When he finally did return, he paid no more mind to Stretch than usual, and whereas before it had seemed to drive him wild, now he found himself retreating into himself.

He'd definitely ruined it--why else would Boss make such an effort to be so aloof? Even the others noticed their total lack of witty reparteé.

To make it worse, he couldn't control the way his emotions affected his condition, and he found himself almost calling more than once, just to see if he'd even pick up. But in the end he always turned to pleasuring himself, and if he added a leather glove he might have bought on sale...that was his business.

The weeks went by, and soon they were deep into Fall, the rain coming every other day. He hated wringing his sweatshirts out so he bought an umbrella to carry with him.

And that was the beginning of his actual problem.

* * *

"INJURED?" Boss furrowed his brow, straightening and listening closer. "WHA--HOW?"

_ "I THINK YOU SHOULD ASK HIM THAT. IN ANY CASE, HE'S RESTING NOW, BUT I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW." _

"WHY ME?" Boss asked, twirling a pen between his fingers.

_ "WELL, YOU TWO ARE INTIMATE, ARE YOU NOT?" _

Boss fumbled the pen, sending it flying across his kitchen. A shout from the next room informed him it had narrowly missed his brother.

"HOW DID YOU...ER, WHY WOULD THAT…"

_ "I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS? THE LOOKS YOU KEEP GIVING EACH OTHER? THE WAY YOU DRAGGED HIM UP THE STAIRS A FEW MONTHS AGO?"  _ Blue sighed on the other end.  _ "AS FOR WHY IT MATTERS...WELL…" _

* * *

Stretch winced as he shifted, pain shooting from his pelvis.

He accomplished his task of moving slightly to the left and fell back with a frustrated moan. This is literal hell--a broken pelvis can't be fun for anyone, but for him it also meant pain meds, and pain meds meant he can't take his other meds, and not taking his other meds meant that he couldn't control his libido. Unfortunately for him, his magic didn't seem to care that he was far too broken to fuck, so he was stuck in a perpetual state of painfully horny, painfully painful, and painfully dull.

He'd read every book he owned, tumblred and twittered himself catatonic, and texted and texted and texted until he felt like his fingers might fall off. The only saving grace was also the biggest thorn in his side--he was grateful that Blue was sticking his head in every now and then to check on him, but he had this habit of hovering like a helicopter, and Stretch knew he had better things to do.

He sighed and pressed his head back against the pillows, squeezing his sockets shut. The pain...was rapidly turning to pleasure, or a fucked up mix of both. He'd been burning all day, unable to do anything with his muddled magic. He can't touch himself without pain. He can't stop the awful heat and angry magic without touching himself. He can't take his other meds to stop the angry heat and quell the need.

A truly hilarious circle of punishment.

"MY GOD, YOU REALLY DID BREAK YOUR PELVIS, DIDN'T YOU?"

Stretch flinched, mustering his best glare for Boss as he stood in his doorway, one brow bone raised and arms crossed.

“wha--cripes, knock, maybe?”

“WOULD YOU HAVE LET ME IN IF I DID?”

Stretch’s silence was his answer, and Boss rolled his eyelights, striding across the room and stopping a foot away, gaze roaming over his loose shorts and bandages, up to study his face with calculated precision.

“take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he grumbled.

“IT MUST HAVE BEEN BAD IF BLUE COULD NOT HEAL IT RIGHT AWAY,” he responded, ignoring his salt. “AND GREEN VISITED, YES? AND STILL NOT HEALED?”

“it’s a little more physical than we would like,” he huffed, wincing as a fresh wave of impatient heat traveled up his spine. The smell of Boss’ leather polish was an exercise in pavlovian psychology, getting him excited by proxy. “could you not stand so close? it hurts.”

“IT HURTS FOR ME TO BE HERE, OR YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?”

“it hurts as in, i can’t take my meds right now and the last two times you were in my room with me you were doing positively illegal things with those hands.”

This made Boss withdraw, but only slightly, and it granted Stretch the pleasure of a raised brow and a very cocky smirk, which, honestly, didn’t help. “WELL, SHOULD I BE FLATTERED OR OFFENDED?”

“go away.”

“NICE TRY. I’M HERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU WHILE BLUE IS AT WORK, HE REQUESTED I DO SO AND I RESPECT HIM SO I WILL.”

Stretch groaned and covered his face with his hands, and silence fell as Boss finally took a seat, his back against the bed.

This was the worst thing that Blue could have done. Knowing his brother, he’d sensed something was off between them and was not-so-subtly trying to trap them into talking it out, using his injury to keep Stretch from ‘porting away when it got awkward. He was too damn smart for his own good sometimes.

“SO.”

Stretch peeked over at where Boss sat rigidly, scowl not betraying the curiosity in his statement. “uh...soooo?”

Boss turned to look at him, impatient. “SO, HOW DID YOU BREAK IT THAT BADLY? TO CRUSH YOUR BONES WITH SUCH FORCE WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH INTENT TO KILL YOU.”

Stretch felt his face flush and suddenly that spot on his ceiling was so  _ very _ interesting. Gee, he could stare at that spot all day, it was just slightly discolored, how did it get that way? Maybe--

“STRETCH, PLEASE. YOU CAN TELL ME, I PROMISE I WON’T KILL THEM.”

Nervous laughter from Boss’ counterpart as he continued to stare at the ceiling. “uh, see, well...i know you wouldn’t kill me, so rest assured, i’m not worried about that.”

Boss blinked, brow-bones raising in alarm. “YOU BROKE IT  _ YOURSELF? _ GODS, HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT? AND FOR THAT MATTER,  _ WHY?” _

“well, see, funny story,” Stretch started, laughing in a way that made it seem like this story would not be funny, at all. “i, uh, have this umbrella? ‘cause of the rain, you’ll be happy to know i’m not a total barbarian and i do keep one--”

“YOUR PELVIS, RUNT.”

That was a genuinely hilarious nickname, seeing as Stretch had a handful of inches on him, but it had the desired effect. Stretch made a face, sort of wincing and bracing for something. “well, uh, the knob on the top is...or i should say, one day it appeared to be, quite phallic? an’ i was havin’ a moment, you know me, and--”

“YOU...YOU SHOVED AN UMBRELLA INSIDE YOURSELF?” Boss asked, completely aghast. He’d heard of some of the strange things Stretch had inserted into himself during his ‘moments’ but an  _ umbrella? _

“uh, yeah, heh. and then it, uh, did what umbrellas do and it...opened.” Stretch closed his sockets against the memory, a grimace on his face. “inside me.”

Boss let out a hiss of empathy, imagining all the painful breaks he’d endured, placing that pain in his pelvis, of all places. “WHAT THE FUCK.”

“that’s kinda what blue said. and green.” He shrugged a little. “on the bright side, apparently nobody’s almost completely dusted their pelvis before so it was good practice for them?”

“NO, STRETCH, WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME?” He huffed, standing to lean over him on the bed, glaring him down. “INSTEAD OF CALLING LIKE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO, YOU STICK SOMETHING ELSE UP THERE AND NEARLY FUCKING KILL YOURSELF??”

There’s guilt and shame written on his counterpart’s face. “uh. i. well...i thought...you were done, with me, this...uh. thing we were doing.”

“WHAT, BECAUSE I GOT UPSET AND LEFT?” He scoffed. “I DO THAT TWICE A MOVIE NIGHT. USUALLY YOUR FAULT THEN, TOO. PLEASE, I AM NOT SO FRAGILE THAT ONE TIFF OR INSTANCE OF TEASING WILL DRIVE ME AWAY FROM WHAT I’VE PROMISED TO DO.”

“well letting me know would be real great, next time,” Stretch mumbled, annoyance crossing his features. “didn’t  _ you _ wonder why i hadn’t called?”

“WE HAVEN’T EXACTLY BEEN DOING THIS LONG ENOUGH TO FORM A PATTERN. I SIMPLY THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T NEED IT.”

“why wouldn’t i--” Stretch paused, running a hand over his skull with a disgruntled noise. “you’re impossible.”

“DITTO.” Boss withdrew slightly and took a seat on the edge of the bed, eyeing him once more. “WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW?”

“well, sorry to say, the pussy shop’s under construction,” Stretch said sarcastically. “i’ve got papers saying it’ll be three to five weeks ‘til it reopens, if y’get my drift.”

“BUT YOU’RE CLEARLY UNMEDICATED AND SUFFERING FOR IT.”

“but can’t make the thing, can’t move my hips, can’t fuck.” Stretch winced as he shifted slightly, as if proving his point. “see? i’ve yet to master the slight sideways shuffle.”

“THERE’S OTHER WAYS TO GET YOU OFF. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?” Boss reached down and drew the tip of his gloved finger along the tiny bit of exposed spine his tank top left revealed, and Stretch shuddered violently, a moan of pain as the reaction caused him to move his horrifically injured pelvis. A little blue magic, a little green magic, and Boss had him pinned, pain relief blooming in his hips. “There, see? I can even make it painless. Shall I?”

“please,” Stretch choked out, not above begging. “please, fuck, it hurts, i need it so bad. i dunno what you think you can do but fuck, anything helps.”

He couldn’t twitch as Boss ran leather-clad hands beneath his shirt, he could only cry out as he touched his sensitive bones. Magic pooled at every joint, and Boss took advantage of it, rubbing up and down, treating each and every vertebrae with care, and the creak of leather and the rush of arousal that clouded Stretch’s mind was all he needed to be lost.

“You really did need this,” Boss hummed, continuing to rub the oozing magic back into the bone where it had condensed. The honeyed orange made a lovely contrast to his red gloves, and he wondered how many times he could have made Stretch cum, how many painful nights his counterparts could have avoided, if he’d only communicated a little more. “There. Isn’t that better?”

A whine was all he got in response, and he took that to mean he needed more.

He wasn’t above working his bones again. He quite liked the way he looked when he desperately needed what Boss was giving him--so lost in the feeling, such intense emotion. He’d be dead in minutes in Underfell, his heart on his sleeve like that, but here in Underswap, Boss could just enjoy him, could indulge in those noises and that face, could see what he might have been able to become were he allowed to flourish.

“You’re so very pretty like this,” he muttered, fingers hooking through ribs as he carefully brushed close to the magic in his chest, the irritated, unused magic surrounding his soul. It was oversensitive and raw, making Stretch tremble at every light touch, every tiny little bit of pressure.

When the magic crescendoed, it was a glittery sort of discharge, making the air around them static and sending relief throughout Stretch’s body.

He snapped asleep immediately, the relief too much at once, and Boss vowed to make fun of him for it later. But at least the job was done, Stretch was sated and his pain had been relieved.

Boss, on the other hand, was left with a mildly confusing boner that he had no time to dwell on. He adjusted his pants before Stretch could rouse, ruminating on the next few weeks to come.

“holy shit,” Stretch breathed, sockets fluttering open. “did...did i just black out?”

“YOU DID.” Boss smirked at him removing his sullied gloves. “DON’T WORRY, I SIMPLY TOOK IT AS A COMPLIMENT.”

“good, good,” Stretch sighed, blinking bleary sockets. “well. i gotta say, i’ve had a lotta sex, and never have i ever gotten off without touching my genitals. where’d y’learn that spine trick?”

“TRIED IT ON MYSELF, OF COURSE,” he chuckled. “WE ARE IDENTICAL FOR THE MOST PART, SO I MADE AN EDUCATED GUESS ON WHAT WOULD WORK FOR YOU.”

“somehow i can’t imagine you masturbating.” Stretch frowned, staring back at the ceiling as if trying to do just that. “maybe that’s because you won’t show me your dick?”

“AH, THE SHOE DROPS. I WAS WONDERING WHEN IT WOULD COME UP.”

“look, i don’t mean to sound like a broken record, but you seriously gotta let me help y’out sometime,” Stretch huffed. “it just isn’t fair, to you, having to do all the work and getting nothing back.”

“IT IS DIFFERENT IN MY WORLD. YOU DON’T REALIZE WHAT YOU’RE ASKING OF ME.”

“oh, i’ve got a pretty good idea,” Stretch scoffed. “but, y’wanna be a control freak, i get it. you need control, always have, yada yada. just think about it, okay?”

“CHARMING.”

“i know i am, but what are you?”

“YOU’RE CHILDISH,” Boss snorted, and he paused in the act of getting up, getting ready to go wash off his gloves. After a moment’s deliberation, he sunk back down to the mattress and leaned over, and Stretch made a surprised noise that turned into a moan as he kissed him, gentle and with a little more tongue than expected. “THERE. THAT’S MY APOLOGY FOR THE TROUBLE MY TEMPER CAUSED.”

“i don’t think i forgive you yet, might wanna try again,” Stretch said dryly, and Boss only chuckled as he withdrew.

“IF I KISS YOU AGAIN, YOUR PELVIS IS GOING TO BE TRYING TO PULL TRICKS IT ISN’T READY TO PULL YET.”

“who says it isn’t already there?” Stretch teased, but he relaxed into the pillows when he heard the front door open and close downstairs. “that’d be blue. guess you’ll be heading out?”

“I SUPPOSE.”

“will you be back tomorrow?” Stretch asked, sounding all-too-hopeful for his taste. “i mean, we could watch some stuff and pretend we don’t hate each other?”

Boss chuckled. He wondered if Stretch knew that he didn’t really hate him, at all. And if he doesn’t know that, he wonders what he thinks affection is. “NOT TOMORROW. BUT I CAN BE BACK FRIDAY. CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME, THOUGH--HEAVEN FORBID YOU THINK I’M TOO BUSY AND SHOVE A CHEESE GRATER UP THERE NEXT TIME.”

Stretch winced at the thought. “i’ll call you, yeah...sorry. but...just so you know it works just as well if i get someone else off...hint hint, nudge nudge.”

He rolled his eyelights. “ALRIGHT. I WILL CONSIDER IT.”

He left just as Blue came in, and he wasted no time getting to the machine downstairs. He wasn’t a liar, he would think about it…

...after all, he has three to five weeks to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a headcanon event I've had for Stretch for an awfully long time lol. It's called "The Umbrella Incident".
> 
> At least they appear to be communicating somewhat now! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me for more updates and shenanigans!  
> [Menagerie ask blog](https://mks-magical-menagerie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main blog](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MsMKcreates)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsMK)


End file.
